Lo Cotidiano
by Candy-san
Summary: Soul ya esta acostumbrado al despertar de cada mañana....Aguas Lemmon // el segundo que ago


**Waaaa! Mi primer SoulXMaka wii! Bueno disfrútenlo jiji a lo mejor es algo meloso pero vale la pena xD (o eso creo yo) a si todo en la historia esta siendo narrada por soul jeje**** atención : LEMMON SI NO TE GUSTA DALE HACIA ATARS EN TU ORDENADOR **

**ABC: **Pensamiento

Desperté con un peso en el pecho y no se me hacia extraño de hecho ya estaba acostumbrado abro bien los ojos y para mi no sorpresa era Blair con solo la parte superior de un pequeño bikini ala mayoría de chicos de 16 les habría encantado tener una chica así en su cama pero para ser sincero ya me había acostumbrado ya que era esto todas las mañanas y luego Maka entraría con un sartén en la mano o algo parecido y me vería con Blair en el pecho y me daría un según ella merecido Maka-chomp o me gritaría o en el mejor de los casos esperaría a que yo saliera de mi cuarto y al llegar ala cocina me aventaría todo el desayuno ala cara (suspiro) ya estaba bastante cansado de eso digo 2 años de lo mismo… Así que forcejee un poco con Blair

-Vamos Blair quítate de encima-

-Nya no Soul-Kun Blair quiere jugar- Decía esto mientras pegaba mi cara contra sus senos-

Por suerte ya estaba preparado para esto en mi cómoda había una lata de sardinas abierta y aunque olían bastante mal tenia que liberarme, tome una

-Mira Blair quieres pescado (moviendo el pescado a los lados)-

-Pescado, pescado Blair quiere pescado-

-Pues ve por el (lo lanza)-

Lo lance alado de mi cómoda mientras Blair se hacia una pequeña gata para disfrutar mas de se oloroso pescado y en eso Maka entro a mi habitación con...Como lo predije con un sartén aun que hallan pasado dos años la anatomía de mi compañera no había cambiado demasiado su pecho había crecido poco y su cabello era mas largo de ahí en mas nada era diferente y sonriente me dice

-Soul ya esta lista la comida (con los ojos cerrados)-

Al abrir los ojos Maka se sorprende al verme libre de Blair y al verla a ella comiendo un pescado yo sonreí triunfante mientras ella voltea a verme algo extrañada y dice

-Valla….Bueno apúrate Soul que se hace tarde-

Si una mañana sin un Maka-chomp me desvestí apresuradamente ya que era un buen día…Pero había olvidado a Blair y mientras estaba sin camisa siento momo unas manos merodean siendo estas la de la susodicha gata ya convertida en humano

-Nya Soul-Kun aun queda tiempo para jugar- me hablo sensualmente mientras sentía que mi nariz se llenaba de sangre mientras la gata comenzaba a acariciar mi cicatriz

-Ah no quítate gata mala, mala-

De pronto oigo pasos y que abren la puerta

-Soul que sucede escuche gritos-

El aire se había quedado congelado DIABLOS TAN BUEN DIA QUE ERA

-¡Soul!- Dijo Maka sacando un libro no tan pequeño como ella cree

-Maka….¡Chomp!-

Sola sentí mi cabeza retumbar mientras escuche un sonoro "Nya" de felicidad por parte de Blair

-Nya ay que dejar a los tortolos solos-

-No espera Blair nuestras llaves de la casa- Dijo Maka con desesperación en su voz

-Nya las dejara allá abajo pero haber como salen- Decía esto mientras se escuchaban las llaves caer al piso de la calle y mi puerta cerrarse

-No ¡regrésalas Blair!- Decía Maka con mas desesperación

Demonios mientras me levanto del suelo aun sin camisa y veo a Maka toda roja de la cara lo más probable por el coraje y viendo hacia la calle mientras yo me sobava a cabeza, mientras Maka me voltea a ver toda sonrojada

-Soul que haremos Blair dejo las llaves en la calle y nos dejo a los 2 encerrados en tu cuarto que haremos-

Se me había erizado la piel Maka se veía realmente hermosa completamente roja…..Si el chico cool se había enamorado de su compañera nerd sip así como lo escuchan.. y esta era mi oportunidad los dos solos mi cuarto cerrado y yo sin camisa "bien que quieres hacerlo muchacho" escuche al demonio dentro de mi mente pero que estoy pensando sacudí mi cabeza y me acerque a ella

-Pues creo que tendremos que saltar-

-Que pero es muy alto-

-Maka hemos saltado desde mucho mas alto-

-Tienes razón…pero creo que deberías ponerte una camisa-

-Oh si-

Me puse mi atuendo de siempre apresuradamente y después me dispuse a bajar con Maka

-Lista-

-Si-

Saltamos desde mi habitación hasta la calle, solo pude ver la expresión de Maka toda asustada solo la abrase y a si caímos ala calle solté deprisa me agarre para que no se, diera cuenta, tomamos las llaves subimos rápidamente a la moto y llegamos al Shibusen justa a tiempo y el reto del día fue normal Black Star gritando lo maravilloso que es, Kid cuidando que todo fura perfectamente simétrico, Patty riendo frenéticamente, Stein abriendo un animal en clase bueno en fin lo de siempre y yo sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Maka ni por un momento dando excepción cuando ella volteaba a verme esto ya era l cotidiano verla tanto, desearla tanto, verla enojar por las criticas asía las medidas de su cuerpo en fin pero era mas que obvio que ella no sentia nada por mi nunca a havido indicios de ello mientras quo yo estaba en mis pensamientos llegamos ala casa era Viernes a si que nos pusimos a ver una película de terror Maka me abrazo varias veces el brazo por el miedo eso me encantaba pero quise hacerla sentir mucho mas segura asi que entrelace su mano con la mia o si pero al final de la pelicula el sueño comenzó a apoderarse de mi y de Maka y no supe quien se quedo dormido primero

Ala mañana siguiente solo sentía una presión en el pecho sospechando que Maka se había ido a su cama pensé que era Blair abrí los ojos con lentitud dándome cuenta que estaba aun en el sofá y que aun era de noche y que no era Blair mi acompañante sino Maka que se había quedado dormida sobre mi y dejando aun nuestras manos juntas

-Maka- susurre

No hubo respuesta

-Maka-

Solté mi mano para cargar a Maka a su cama , al dejarla en ella solo pude ver su cara de un completo ángel dormido, preciosa y con su cabello suelto no pude evitarlo mis instintos enfermos me llamaban y por mas que quise evitarlo no me pude controlar me acerque lentamente a su rostro y la bese tiernamente según yo, quería que esa sensación de ese beso robado no terminara nunca esa sensación del primer beso era lo mas delicioso que había sentido el olor de Maka por todos lados me volvía loco, pero comencé a sentir que Maka despertaba me aparte lo mas rápido posible pero ya era tarde Maka ya esta despierta

-**Diablos mi cabeza tendrá mas cráteres que la luna después de esto-** pensé mientras Maka solo se tocaba la boca y yo me quedaba congelado como un idiota enfrente de ella

De pronto su cara se torno roja ese tono carmesí en sus mejillas por Kami me sentía todo un psicópata mientras ella solo me observaba con su cara roja y sorprendida, **rayos Maka ya no me veas mas si no, no me podré controlar, **pero nadie escucho mi suplica Maka estaba paralizada, viéndome con esos ojos jade que me encantaban y como un león contra su presa me abalance contra ella juntando nuestros labios en un beso tierno casi podía saborear sus labios pero Maka nos separo, este era su rechazo definitivo me sentía un completo idiota y ella comenzó a hablar

-Soul que estamos haciendo- dijo con un poco de trastesa

Me extrañe "estamos" ósea que ella me correspondió

-Digo eres mi compañero, mi socio…Soul no quiero herirte o que terminemos igual que mis padres y yo..yo- pero antes de que terminara le di un pequeño beso en la frente y la abraze con fuerza

-Maka…-

La mire con seriedad ella me sonrío comenzamos a reír tímidamente

-te propongo algo-

-Que soul-

-Cierra los ojos y si sientes que estoy haciendo algo impropio me golpeas-

Ella obedeció y cerro sus ojos le bese la frente y después me pase asía su nariz y después a su mejilla ningún golpe hasta el momento solo que daban sus labios lentamente me acerque a ellos la bese lentamente mientras ella me correspondía tiernamente paso sus brazos por mi pecho hasta llegar hasta mi cuello mientras yo acariciaba su espalda mientras esto sucedía metí mi lengua a su boca, Maka se estremecio un poco pero después me siguió el juego el sabor de su boca era delicioso cuando termine de explorarla por completo acaricie su lengua con la mia de pronto comenzamos a necesitar oxigeno nos separamos solo para tomar un poco de aire para volver a juntar nuestros labios la temperatura habia comenzado a subir de pronto siento como sus manos dejan mi cuello para pasarse asía mi pecho pero esta ves debajo de mi camisa sus manos se movían lentamente, pero yo tome la delantera deje su boca para lamer un poco su cuello dejando marcas para que nadie se atreviera a acercarse mientras ella daba pequeños gemiditos de placer su olor esos gemidos me volvían totalmente loco la despoje de su chaleco y luego de su camisa dejándola solo en el bra mientras ella me quito mi camisa la mire y ella acaricio mi cicatriz viéndola con tristeza tome su mano juntándolas contra mi pecho

-Haría mas que esto por ti- ella me miro con agradecimiento pero ala ves con dolor

-Espero que jamás lo tengas que hacer- me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi pecho y besaba una parte de la cicatriz

-Maka yo mori..- pero antes de terminar "moriría" Maka me beso tiernamente nos separamos y juntamos nuestras frentes mientras sonreíamos, me dispuse a quitarle lo que quedaba de ropa y ella me ayudo con la mia quedando los 2 solo en ropa interior pero yo no quería esperar así que me dispuse a quitarle su bra pero el maldito seguro me lo impedía ella se rio un poco y se compadeció de mi para ayudarme a quitárselo mire su hermosa anatomía sus pechos no eran tan pequeños como yo pensaba eran perfectos ella estaba hecha un tomate me encantaba verla así me pase a sus pechos los explore por completo con mis manos y mi boca y de pronto comenze a sentir una presión en mi boxer pase mis dedos por fuera de la intimidad de Maka ella gimió con mas fuerza de pronto ella dijo " es mi turno" y comenzo a lamer y a acariciar mi pecho y mi espalda lamiendo me cicatriz en ese momento perdí totalmente mi cordura le quite su pantaleta y meti mis dedos por su intimidad lentamente la precion en mi boxer era cada vez mas grande. Maka me quito el boxer pero no estaba seguro si ella queria

-Maka esta segura- Maka solo me miro y me dijo

-Soul no seria mas que contigo-

Sonrei y la hise mia por completo ella se estremeció un poco y para tranquilisarla la bese nuevamente pero no pude evitarlo mi mejor amigo me pedia moverme, me comenze a mover rapidamente mientras ella gemía y decia mi nombre de vez en cuando llegando al orgasmo caimos rendidos en la cama y el sueño retorno me puse alado de ella tape nuestros cuerpos con la sabana, Maka me sonrio y de pronto al unisono sono un –Te amo- no pude evitar sonrojarme Maka dio una pequeña risa me miro y la bese con pasión antes de quedar completamente dormidos

**Biien como estuvo mal pesimo del asco espero opiniones bye bye**


End file.
